lawl_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Wile E. Coyote
On-Screen Appearance Lawlous Titleus Wile went out from his den then the title appear as "Wile E. Coyote - Carnivorous Vulgaris", now he is ready to fight. Special Attacks Neutral Special - ACME Gags Wile will get out a crate containing an ACME item that appear any from the Looney Tunes franchise. The following items are... Bold= Uncommon Bold & Itallic= Rare *Smash Item - It use of many items from the Super Smash Bros. series, which the Smash Ball and Assist Trophy is very rare. *Cream Pie - Acts like a normal projectile which he can be thrown backwards, while it's on the ground it can be as food and slip trap. *Bomb - Acts like Link's Down B, but you better throw the bomb very fast before it will exploded. *Boomerang - Like a normal projectile it can be thrown and flying back to the coyote. *'Thunder Cloud' - Goes off and attacks the first opponent Wile is facing. *'Homing Cream Pie' - Like the normal one, but goes for a random opponent. *'Landmine' - Wile can take it around the stage and place it, while when someone is walk to it, it will make it exploded. *''Watch-Hypnosis'' - Wile will direct to the opponent, which it can cause the fighter to stay still or even walk off from cliff of the stage. *''Anvil'' - Drop this, it will make stuns or give much damage to the opponents. But be careful it was very heavy. *''Sparks'' - Makes Wile invincible for a short while. Each item is random. Side Special - Speedster Rocket Wile will get on his vehicle he used in Looney Tunes Space Race. This move acts slightly similair to Dr. Robotnik's Side B, but unlike Robotnik, it can be turned while it is active. The turning part requires lots of pratice for the player for Wile to turn. It does the same damage and knockback as Dr. Robotnik's Side B. The longer you don't use it, the more strong this move will be. The more strong this move will be, the longer the reuse time. Up Special - ACME Witch Broom Wile will get out a witch's broom and will fly on it. This move is identical to Madotsuki's Up B only it is slightly nerfed down a bit. The controlling is slightly more a bit bad and there is a meter displayed by Wilie's damage meter, just like Robin William's Tinkle Meter & Captain Underpants' Flight Meter. If Wile is hit during this move, he won't be able to use it again for 10 seconds. Down Special - Toon Hole Wile will place a hole on the platform he is standing on. Whoever goes to it, will fall down right through the platform. But they are still able to go through the platform, regardless of what happens. If Wile places antoher hole above or below the 1st one, he or the opponent will start to continusly fall through the holes until they move somewhere else. There can only be 2 at a time. Final Smash - Boulder Levitation A boulder appears by Wile and he will start to levitate it. Then he will move the boulder over to any spot where an opponent is on the stage, you can use this move on multiple opponents to make the move more extreme for them. Then, the player must press the A button at the right time to drop the boulder onto any opponents. If he succeeds, any opponents who were hit by the boulder will be stuck in the ground for a while. If the player does this at the wrong time or press another button (Ex. B), it will just stay there until Wile stands below it. If Wile stands below it, the boulder will smash him. After any of those effects, the boulder will disappear and the battle continues. KOSFX Wile E. Coyote cannot speak from his KOSFX like Perry the Platypus. Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: *Reading the book of "How To Beat The Fighter (not including Road-Runners)" then he put it back* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: *Warner Bros. logo zoom in then Wile and Road-Runner is open the logo and Wile take out his sign it says "That's All Folks!" then Road-Runner said "Beep-Beep"* Lose/Clap: Laying down defeated, until Road-Runner appears, said "Beep-Beep" at the coyote and runs off. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Wile E. "Genius" Coyote is a very major antagonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. He is an animated cartoon character, created by Chuck Jones for the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. He debuted in the 1949 cartoon Fast and Furry-ous alongside his archenemy, Road-Runner, the prey he has his quest to catch. Wile E. is a creative fiend, always making a new invention to catch the pesky Road-Runner. Although he has made several attempts, he has never succeeded in catching his speedy opponent. But it isn't Road-Runner who causes his inventions to fail as Road-Runner often unaware with nor retaliate his plan cunningly. Instead, Wile E. himself causes his own plans to backfire, mainly because he did not plan the consequences of his actions. He also impatient as well. Although Wile has speed, he cannot match the pace of his rival Road-Runner. He seems to be intent on capturing the bird, no matter what it may cost him. And many times it costs him severe injury and never stops trying. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Stomping Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Wile is have above of his speed and stamina. *He can jump higher. *In his Special B, he can carry any time which it was unlimited. Cons *TBA Symbol Looney Tunes logo. Victory Music [https://youtu.be/7VI1-2f0UPM?t=15s Looney Tunes - Intro (1960s)] Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Wile E. Coyote An genius coyote that he use the help of ACME where Wile set up many traps to capture Road-Runner but it failed many times. Some traps can backfired at Wile like falling or hurt him then he was lucky alived and still tryed to get the Road-Runned. When he was an little boy with his farther Cage E. Coyote he will promised that he won't talk after he capture the Road-Runner then later Wile is also to capture Bugs Bunny and he can speak, but Bugs is far difficult to capture so he will try the Road-Runner. Wile E. is have great stamina that he can surived from many attacks, he can use of many ACME weapons like witchbroom, rocket, toon hole and other to trick some enemies. *''Looney Tunes - Fast and Furry-ous'' 1949 *''Space Jam'' 1996 Boulder Levitation TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Ending TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer TBA Ending Music TBA Lawl Food TBA Stage Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:Looney Tunes Category:Starter Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Villain Category:YouTube Poop